Weird Dream
by OddSpice
Summary: This is just a dream I had last night. Enjoy I guess.


**Hey guys and gals! This little oneshot of mine is actually a dream I had last night. Now, I'm most likely missing chunks of how my dream started, but I think I can fix that up pretty easily. Just keep an open mind, and remember that this is a dream...and nothing realistic happens in dreams. Also, as for the names of the characters, my brother's name is false, but I really don't care about saying my name. It's like meeting a new person, and everyone has a name. I'm basically just introducing myself.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"No, Josh! I told you not to try and might the boss before I respawn!" I shouted at my brother through the mic, my face set into an angry scowl. "Now we have to start the fight over again! This is why I said we need one more person to help us do the nightfall, not just us two!"

"I'm sorry Howard, I just thought I could kill him myself. He was weak enough." That was my brother's response to my little rage fest, and I didn't accept it.

"No! Thaviks still had one full bar of health left! Plus, you're power 302, and the required power to beat him is 340, or somewhere near that range! Preferably a much higher power, like 370 or something." I sighed and muted my mic, taking off my headset to rub my temples. "Why doesn't he just listen to me...?"

"I think it's time for me to step in." The unfamiliar deep voice startled me and put me on guard. Was someone trying to break in?

A beam of light shot out from the monitor and hit the foot of my bed. I shot up from my chair and quickly searched for a suitable weapon in case I had to fight whoever was about to appear. Seeing as the closest things were a couple of tacs, I picked them up and put them between my knuckles. This was so that when I punched, wherever I hit would be punctured by the tacs. When the person finished 'spawning in', I almost dropped the tacs in complete shock. There, sitting at the foot of my bed, was my Hunter character from Destiny 2, with his ghost hovering over his shoulder.

I quickly put the tacs down and reached for my headset, planning on telling Josh to get his lazy butt to my room. However, before I could, the Hunter shot the headset and my controller with the Crimson hand cannon. "No. No one else is allowed to have knowledge of what went on down here." Is all the Hunter told me, seemingly justifying his reason for breaking two of the most expensive things I own.

"Dude, what the hell?!" I cradled my shattered headset and controller. "Now I have to go buy new equipment! You really could've just shut off the xbox or something, you know!"

"Worth it."

"Hey!" I growled and was about to show him what for, until he suddenly pulled out a beyblade that I've never seen before (I don't remember the details, except that it was glowing green).

"How good are you in the art of beyblade battles?" Even from inside the helmet I could HEAR the smugness in his voice. So he was challenging me to a beyblade battle, eh? Well, fine by me. I'm about to wipe the floor with him.

"Let me get my bey and I'll show you, how about that?"

"I like your spunk kid. Let's get this show on the road." With that, I flung open my bedroom door and ran to the storage closet down the hall. I opened the door and knelt down, grabbing a small, black rectangular case. I brought out the key for the lock on the case and unlocked it, to which the case immediately popped open and threw out a glowing pink beyblade. Seeing as I got what I needed, I closed and locked the case, and sprinted down the hallway back to my room. On the way there I had to bob and weave between spikes that would jut out from the walls, floor, and ceiling, but I made it back without a scratch.

"Alright, I'm back. Let's do this!" The Hunter already had a battle arena out, so everything was set up. We put our beyblades onto the launchers and held them above the standard arena. "3..." I began the count down, and my room started to transform.

"2..." The Hunter continued, my room now looking more like where Ryuuga and Gingka had their battle.

"1!"

"Let it RIP!" We let out beys fly, and they soon met in the middle, causing sparks to fly. From across the now boxing ring sized arena, I could hear the Hunter yelling out words to push his beyblade to victory. I decided to do the same.

"Don't let up, Flamingo! Show him that even trolls can be bullied by birds!" Hearing my voice, my beyblade battles with vigor, looking as if it was pushing back the Hunter's. "Yeah that's it! Just a bit more!" They were at the edge of the arena now, with the troll beyblade about to be shoved off.

"Alright alright, I give! You're too strong!" With the forfeit from the Destiny character, both beyblades popped out of existence, and my room was back to normal. "Geez, you beat me. Back on the traveler, I'm the best blader there. Never thought a kid could beat me."

"I'm not just a kid, dude. I was the one that got you to where you are now."

"Meh, true. Anyway," he brought out a pitch black ball that seemed to absorb all the light that touched it. "wanna see something cool?"

"Uh, yeah! I never pass up on the opportunity to see a cool trick!" I sat on the bed and he raised the ball to chest height.

"So, what tree do you know of that's the tallest?"

"A birch tree, duh." (Now I know that's not true, but remember, it's a dream)

"Good. Now look at this ball." I did what he said and saw the ball transform into a miniature birch tree.

"Woah!"

"That's not all, just wait a bit." A few seconds later, I saw a vision of a birch tree sprouting in a barren area, reaching the clouds and going beyond.

"Oh *beep*!" I cursed, being shoved out of the vision after seeing the full growth of the tree.

"Cool right? Now, there's a tree taller than that tree, you know."

"What? Which tree is taller than a birch tree?"

"The tree of HIROSHIMA!" (yes, Hiroshima...) As soon as he said that, we both were transported to the top of the tree, which was now blocky and in minecraft form, and grew even more to be thicker and taller. I watched as we left earth's atmosphere, stars and other planets rushing by us in a blur. "And off we go, to Neverland!" A few minutes later, and we were now starting to see platforms and pipes form in front of us.

"What's this?"

"Oh, Mario's come to greet us." As soon as he said that, a distorted and intoxicated looking Mario popped out of one of the pipes.

"YYiIIppeEee! IT'sA mEEEE, maRRIOooO!" Even his voice was warbly! Weird.

"You have to follow him." The Hunter said, Mario running to the edge of the platform before jumping off and levitating.

"Wait, follow him? Where?"

"To the end of the world. And as cheezy and gay as it sounds, it's as a test. If you manage to keep up with him, you pass. If not, you fail."

"Then I best get going!" I ran to where Mario jumped off and jumped off there too. As soon as I did, I was teleported to the end and met Mario there.

"YYiipPPeEeeEEE! You passed! Now you can LEVITATE TOO!" I flinched at how loud he was. It was like multiple gunshots blended into a mega screech.

"Alright Howard, time for the second test. There's a hundred tests by the way, one for each floor." The Hunter announced, appearing next to Mario. "Here's the dorway to the second floor." A white door appeared and opened up, revealing an alarm clock, showing the time 5:30 am.

"Why is there an alarm clock?" I asked, looking at the two for an explanation. Instead, all I got was the world crumbling around me, and everything that wasn't crumbling looked like I was suddenly on acid. "Gah! Through the door!" I jumped through the door, and shut it behind me.


End file.
